Blinded
by Willatreetwin
Summary: Amanda sighed as Willa left, "Poor Willa," she whispered as she turned to Finn, "Philby's too blind to see what's right in front of him.". Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Keepers. Ridley Pearson does. Lucky.**

The Kingdom Keepers, Amanda and Jess were sitting at their usual corner booth at Frozen Marble. For once, they had a chance to be normal teenagers, not that they were, and hang out together. All had been quiet in the parks after Maleficent and Chernabog had gotten away. Today the keepers wanted to push it all aside and have fun together with their friends. They had all been in awkward silence for at least for ten minutes when Finn decided that he'd had enough of this nonsense.

"So," Finn dragged out the "o" as long as possible in hopes to think of a topic to talk with the Keepers about that didn't have to do with saving the beloved parks.

Charlene could tell he was trying to break the sense of awkwardness hanging in the air. With that, she decided to pick up where he had left off. She started, "I got the gold at my gymnastics meet last week!" There were congratulatory cheers all around, but it quickly faded into a dead silence. You could've heard a pin drop as if it were a bomb. The waitress came to the booth with the ice cream and Jess' eyes lit up when her ice cream was placed in front of her. She immediately dove right in and won some giggles throughout the group. The seven sat there for another three minutes in complete silence until Amanda started, "How's school going?" There was an unpleasant groan throughout the group until Willa spoke up, "I have a project on American History due tomorrow and I am NOT excited to present it." Maybeck responded with, "I hear you." not being a public speaker type of person himself. Philby then said, "There's a stupid dance coming up at my school. I am so sick of girls at my school bugging me about it." Willa said nothing to the topic and Charlene could feel Willa's heart being stabbed by his words. She glanced over to her also knowing that they went to the same school and spoke up, "Well, are you going to go?" Philby pulled himself up from his ice cream and stated, "No, there is no reason to go to a silly dance. My computer would be a much better alternative." Charlene was not about to give up on this and Amanda and Jess soon joined in while Finn, Maybeck, and Willa sat there not saying a word.

Willa had decided she had had enough with the conversation and handed Finn ten dollars, thanking him for the ice cream. She stood up and told her friends, "I really have to get going. I have to go make dinner for my delinquent brothers. See you guys later." Amanda could tell she was bluffing, due to the fact that it was 4:30 in the afternoon. She sighed as Willa left and whispered, "Poor Willa," she turned to Finn, "Philby's too blind to see what's right in front of him."

Charlene was not going to let Willa run away from the situation. She got up also, saying she had to study for a test, a complete lie, and sped up to catch Willa.

By the time Charlene had caught up to her, Willa was on the verge of tears. She did her best to hold them back, but broke very quickly. Charlene knew her best friend was dying inside from the way Philby has ignored her lately, but this is the first time she broke down. She knew better than to toy with Willa's love life, but she couldn't stand to see her like this.

"C'mon," Charlene said gently giving her best friend's hand a reassuring squeeze, "You wanna sleep at my house tonight? Willa nodded as they headed off to Willa's house to grab a few things.

"It just hurts, you know?" Willa said holding a box of tissues in her hand. Charlene and Willa were listening to music in Charlene's bedroom. The two were sitting on her bed singing Taylor Swift when it hit her. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Charlene sat there staring at her in shock, "You're kidding me, right?" Willa shook her head no, and that made Charlene blow. "Are you kidding me? The first time we met, that first recording session, the first time we talked, I looked from you to Philby and back to you knowing that you two were meant to be." This made Willa blush. Charlene continued, "The first time I saw Philby look at you I saw the sparks going off as big as fireworks, and you think it's not meant to be?" Willa just stared at Charlene as if to say, "Are you okay?" and Charlene just responded with, "Sorry, I had to let that out."

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think about it. Review!**


	2. Meant To Be

Charlene and Willa were in Charlene's living room dancing around to music like idiots, when the doorbell rang, breaking them out of their little world. Charlene answered the door to find Amanda and Jess waiting by the steps to her porch with sleeping bags. Willa walked over to the doorway and said, "Hey guys, what do you guys need?" The fairlie sisters walked into the enormous house and Charlene answered Willa, "I invited them to sleepover here with us. Is it okay?" Willa was in fact thrilled to have the rest of the girls here. She could always use more emotional support. Amanda started, "I think we should do stuff to keep her mind off of you-know-who" she whispered to Charlene as she set up her sleeping bag on the floor. Charlene then responded, "I figured that for now, we should keep her mind of it with some music, and I've got her favorite movies that we can watch. Tonight we might talk about it. When she's willing to talk about it, we'll be there for her." Amanda nodded and the two exited Charlene's bedroom and sat down on the couch in the living room, where Jess and Willa had already started watching _The Hunger Games_, Willa's favorite movie.

After the movie, the four decided to sing karaoke. Charlene went first singing _The Way _by Ariana Grande. Then Amanda was up, singing _It's Time _by Imagine Dragons, her favorite band. Willa, who was very nervous to sing in front of her friends, was basically pushed up in front of the by Jess. She chose _Heart Attack_ by Demi Lovato. All three girls were jaw dropped by the time Willa had sang the first verse. She had knocked it out of the park. Willa was really shy around the Keepers and didn't tell them much about her and no one would've expected sweet, shy, little Willa could show Demi Lovato how to sing her song. By the time she had finished, the three girls stared at her in complete awe, none of them wanting to go because they felt they could never top that. Willa put down the microphone and said softly, "Yeah, I know I stink." The three of them gave her a puzzled look as she sat down until Amanda finally said, "Girl, you can sing!" Charlene nodded in agreement and then said, "Willa, you didn't stink, you blew the roof off this place." Amanda and Jess agreed still in shock of their friend's musical gift. Willa shrugged and the three walked down the hall and into Charlene's room. Amanda, Jess, and Charlene still dazed by what they had just witnessed.

Philby and Finn were at Philby's house, playing Minecraft. "Hey, so what do you think was up with Willa today at Frozen Marble?" Finn paused the game, and turned to Philby. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" Philby shrugged and they resumed to their fight. He was hiding the fact that he had secretly had a crush on Willa for some time now. He had figured that she didn't like him back and so he tried to move on, but he simply couldn't. He knew that she probably liked Spencer, the star of the football team in the grade ahead of them, who was clearly falling head over heels for her. Philby simply couldn't get over Willa, he just couldn't. He never worked up the nerve to tell her how he really felt about her. It didn't matter anyway, because he was almost certain that she liked Spencer and all that mattered was that she was happy.

The girls were in Charlene's room allowing Willa to let it all out. Willa had started, "I used to think we had something special, but I'm pretty sure it faded away as quickly as I thought it happened." Amanda interrupted her, "Willa, sweety, he's probably just too nervous to share his feelings with you. He's probably scared of being rejected by you." Willa paused to think and then answered, "He's been asked out so many times by girls. He has been asked by some of the prettiest girls in our grade. He said no to each and every one of them so he's obviously not interested in dating to begin with!" Charlene signaled her to stop. She then said softly to her, "Maybe he is rejecting girls because he is waiting for a certain one to ask him." She then motioned to Willa. Amanda and Jess then nodded in agreement. This made Willa blush and she shook her head. She whispered to them, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better guys, but I just don't think he likes me that way." Amanda then looked down at the ground, heartbroken that her friend would even think about that. "Sometimes, Willa, I thought that Finn and I were just in my head, but look how that turned out." Willa nodded in agreement, being there when Amanda was down during the days that Finn and Amanda weren't together. Then she shook her head, knowing that it was simply not possible for her to be with Philby. "It's just not meant to be guys, it really isn't." Charlene was flipping through stations on her T.V. when Disney Channel came on. It was the new Disney channel movie where two teens get stuck in a dimension in the 60's. The characters as it turned out were singing a song called "Meant to be". The three girls turned to Willa. Jess said, "If that isn't a sign, then I don't know what is." Willa turned and blushed, not believing what just happened. Before she knew it, Jess had pulled her to her feet and they all started dancing around to a silly little song that now meant the world to one girl who had a glimmer of hope once again.

That night everyone had been crossed over. They currently had nothing to do since the Overtakers had backed off for weeks now and the seven liked to spend time with each other. They were all sitting in front of the statue of Mickey and Walt Disney. The girls were off to the side, all ignoring Willa's pointless excuses why she shouldn't talk to Philby. "Stop rushing me!" Willa shouted. "Oh great," She thought to herself "Now I have to come up with a lame excuse for that." She groaned. "Thanks a lot guys!" she mumbled turning around, relieved to see that the boys had returned talking about whatever it was they talk about. The girls had sat in awkward silence for about a minute when Willa noticed the other girls looking up and smirking. "Is everything alright?" said a familiar British accent from behind her. Willa froze.

**I know it's short but I needed to put up something! What do you guys think? Please review!**


	3. The Certain Someone

Willa felt as if she were unconscious. She could not hear nor move, yet she knew exactly what was going on. Her brilliant friend with fiery red hair and dashing, kind eyes was standing right behind her. She didn't know how to react. She knew in her head that he didn't like her, and for that matter, any girl. Her heart, however, told her that they were, as the fateful song had said only hours ago, meant to be. She got flustered around him before, but never this much. Her friends were all staring at her for thirty seconds before she broke out of her trance to find a set of kind eyes next to her. She came back to her senses to hear him say, "Willa is everything all right?" Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him actually caring about her. She gulped and let out, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Philby looked her over. He had a sister two years older than him and from what he had heard, if a girl tells you that, something is up. He tried again. "Willa, are you sure everything is okay?" Willa couldn't think straight again. She met his gaze and had even more trouble. She managed to say, "I'm fine Philby. I'm just tired, that's all." Philby could read through her obvious lies, but let her be, seeing that she obviously wanted to be."

Willa sighed of relief as he walked over to the boys. The other three stared at her coldly. Willa looked at them blankly and said, "What did I do?" They all looked at the ground in disappointment. Charlene looked up at Willa and said, "That seemed like the perfect opportunity to me." The sisters nodded in agreement. Willa had a puzzled look on her face. "What are you guys talking about?" The three sighed and laughed. Willa was totally out of it. She was clueless as to what was going on. Amanda spoke up, "You could've told him the truth." Willa slightly blushed and then sighed. "Guys, if I told him how I really felt about him, I would have to tell him the fact that he makes me smile even when I'm depressed. I'd have to tell him the stars seem to glisten when I do as much as think about him. I know that he isn't into me and that I'd make things incredibly awkward between us and I'd hate to ruin our friendship. It's a risk that isn't worth taking, guys." Charlene stared at her and looked as though she was going to cry. Willa was now completely confused, which didn't happen often. She stood up and then sat down next to her best friend. "Charlie, are you okay?" she said softly. Charlene wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She whispered in her ear. "Willa, we will help you, but you have to work with us here." Charlene laughed. "Just give it one more chance. The silly song is right, Willa. You two were meant to be, and if Philby's too blind to see that, then we're going to have to open up his eyes for him." Now Willa was going to cry and that would've been even harder to make up an excuse for. Willa then noticed Finn coming over. "Dry those tears, Charlie, Finn's coming." They all fake laughed to cover their real conversation. Finn stood behind Amanda, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, we're heading over to the apartment. Are you guys coming?" They all stood up and headed for the castle.

They all sat down in the apartment and Charlene, Jess, and Amanda were already trying to convince Philby to attend the upcoming dance at Philby and Willa's school. "C'mon, Philby," Jess started, "I'm sure you'd have a blast! There's got to be someone you could take to the dance. Is there certain someone you've got your eye on?" The three girls glanced over at Willa, who was talking with Finn and Maybeck about the upcoming football season. Philby thought about how many times he'd had the opportunity to ask Willa. He couldn't tell the girls how he really felt about Willa because they were her best friends! He had only told Hugo, his only real friend outside the Keepers, of his secret crush. He was planning on telling Maybeck and Finn, but that was when he realized that she couldn't possibly have even the remotest of feelings toward him. He figured he would tell the guys at some point so they could help him get over her, but he needed time to figure out if he was at least going to try with Willa first. "No. I don't think I'm totally comfortable going with a date yet." Willa wasn't even listening to the conversation. She wanted to avoid having her heart broken anymore than it was by this point. Amanda sighed, "Well could you at least go in a group? Do you have any friends who don't have dates?" Philby sighed, "Well, I don't have many friends at school. At lunch I only sit with my friend Hugo and the occasional Willa, but I'm pretty sure she's going with Spencer Rudolph." Shoot, he thought. How did he let that out? The three girls' eyes widened and they shook their heads. Charlene spoke up, "Willa hates Spencer. She thinks that he's annoying and she's sick of him bugging her all of the time." Philby's eyes widened. This was news to him. This was BIG news to him. Unfortunately enough, though, he still doubted that she liked him the way that he liked her. He shrugged to try and play it off cool. "I still think the more appropriate choice would to be at my house, updating the software on my computer." Charlene rolled her eyes and turned away from Philby. "He really is blind, isn't he?" she thought to herself. She yawned and said, "I'm a little tired. I think it's about time we should head back to sleep. Is it okay with you guys?" The group nodded and Finn counted them down, "3, 2, 1" A weird sensation jolted through the Keepers as the return was transferring them back to their sleeping selves.

The four girls sprung up from their sleeping bags and Charlene started, "What do you guys want to talk about?" Willa giggled and then said, "Didn't you say that you were tired?" Charlene shrugged and responded, "No, not really. Philby was aggravating me. He just wouldn't cooperate!" Willa wasn't thrilled with her friends meddling with whatever she had with Philby. She didn't care too much, though, because they were trying to help her. "You guys don't have to help, you know, if it's truly supposed to happen, then it will happen on its own." The three girls shrugged. Jess then said, "I personally think you two might need a little push to get you going. If he does like you, which I'm pretty sure he does, he thinks you're not the slightest bit interested in him. Most guys self-doubt themselves like that." Amanda and Charlene nodded their heads in agreement. Willa was pretty surprised by this. "I honestly thought I couldn't have been more obvious." She started to blush. "Willa, I've seen you act around Philby," Charlene stated, "In my eyes, it's kind of obvious, no offense, but as Amanda said, he's too blinded to see what is literally right in front of him." Willa grinned guiltily, knowing that Charlene was probably right. Charlene pulled out her iPod started a certain song that got Amanda, Jess, and Charlene up on their feet. They held their hands out to Willa. Willa couldn't help but smile. She rolled her eyes and grabbed their hands and started dancing around with her friends.

Philby jolted up and couldn't help but smile. He looked over and picked up the picture of all of the Keepers and looked into twinkling brown eyes, set it down, and went to sleep.

**What do you guys think? Give me your honest opinion, good or bad. Review!**


	4. Maybe You've Already Met

**You guys are incredible! The feedback in the reviews is awesome, and so are you guys! You guys seriously don't know how much this means to me! Thanks to the folks who reviewed good or bad, it really helps set the story in a good path! If you have an idea for the story, you are welcome to PM me or post it in the reviews. Anything helps! I unfortunately do not own the Keepers, sad, but true. I also don't own "Meant To Be".**

"I don't know. Are you guys even sure that he likes me?" Willa said doubtfully.

Charlene nodded, "Pretty sure. We'll be able to tell for sure after this. We we're saying that he was blind." Charlene looked towards Amanda and Jess, who nodded in agreement. "C'mon why can't the guys come over?"

Willa sighed and said, "Fine, just promise me not to make things too awkward." Charlene jumped up while nodding her head. She raced for her cell phone and quickly sent out a message for the guys to meet the girls at her house.

About an hour later, the three had shown up at her front door and were let in by Jess who had only acknowledged Finn and Maybeck and all three of them were very talkative with Philby, which started to make Finn and Maybeck jealous. Amanda had then realized her boyfriend's jealousy and pulled the two aside to go over the plan with them. She had also told them to not bring it up to Willa, for she wasn't one hundred percent all for the plot. The two were surprisingly excited, for they too could see, as Maybeck said, "the nerd love" between them.

Charlene suggested karaoke and everyone agreed. They didn't want to make it too obvious by starting with Willa or Amanda and Finn, who were to sing a special song for the Willa and Philby. Willa didn't know about it, for she wouldn't allow the two to go in too far with whatever she had with Philby. Charlene went first singing, and Willa had to admit, she nailed it. When she finished, the group cheered and applouded.

Willa was forced up on stage by Jess, who ended up getting some help from Amanda to drag her off of the sofa and up in front of the group. She took a deep breath and Charlene started to play her one of her favorite songs, _Good Girl _by Carrie Underwood. She sang the first line of the song and all three boys had their jaws dropped and eyes wide. She had ended the song and the other six were on their feet clapping for her. She set down the microphone and sat down, confused by the reaction.

Philby was impressed by her singing. No, he was more than impressed, he was dazzled. She sung like an angel. There was no denying it; he was never going to get over her.

Amanda and Finn "decided" to go together next and whispered to each other, pretending that they didn't know what they were doing. They nodded to Charlene. Willa's face had already started to burn as the first notes were playing. She glanced over to Charlene who was smiling guiltily at her. Finn started off the song. Finn had honestly already heard it over twenty times. His younger sister, Sarah, was in love with the movie and watched it at every spare moment she could find. He actually grew fond of the song and didn't mind singing it.

_I believe we all have a soul mate_

_A chance for a perfect duet_

_I believe in hopeless devotion_

_I just haven't found her yet_

_But in my mind I see_

_The chick, _who_ was meant for me_

Willa could feel her face getting hotter with each passing second. Charlene had looked from her to Philby at least twenty times and Charlie was really getting on her nerves. The pace of the song then started to pick up.

_She'll be someone who is lovely_

_Someone wonderful and true_

Amanda then started up.

_The kind of boy_

_Who makes you smile_

_Even when you're felling blue _**(Does that sound familiar to anyone? I might do that later in the story as well! I got inspired by the lyrics, what can I say?) **

Both Amanda and Finn were now singing together in harmony.

_And I know, I know she's out there_

_Most definitely_

_Oh yeah_

_Not a phony, or a fake_

_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_

_My meant to be_

_When it's meant to be_

_You go kinda crazy _

_Meant to be_

_You forget your own name_

_When it's meant to be_

_Its destiny callin'_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

Amanda took Willa's hands and tried to sway them, but Willa jerked back and almost fell over in the chair.

Amanda: _You need a girl who's into music_

_To run up high on cupid's wings_

Finn: _Find that boy with perfect hair_

Finn ruffled Philby's hair and Philby stared up at him having no clue as to what was going on.

_Have a Hollywood ending with dreams_

Both: _Oh, I know, I know she's out there_

_Can't you see?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!_

Amanda had hugged Willa from behind and Finn high-fived Philby. If there was an any more obvious way to do this, Willa couldn't think of it. She turned to Charlene and mouthed "Not cool" Charlene smiled back at her and then turned to Philby. He couldn't have looked more confused. Amanda and Finn continued on with the song and Willa sat there with her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to cry. When the song was over, Willa began to calm down. Finn was talking to Philby and Amanda had sat down next to Willa.

"Willa, are you okay?" Amanda asked kindly.

Willa looked up to Amanda and she could see that she had been crying. She was already regretting the plan. She spoke up, "We wanted to help you, Willa. I'm sorry, I really am. Philby can't tell though." Amanda knew that it wouldn't matter because they had hurt Willa and Amanda should've seen it coming. "I promise that I won't do anything else, okay? I can't promise anything about Jess or Charlie, but I'm on your side now. You and Philby should happen on your own, not because your friends pushed you two together."

Willa was relieved that she had someone with her that truly was on her side. She smiled over at Amanda and whispered, "Thanks"

**I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	5. Philby's North Star

**Hey guys! I've started to go into POV's so you can really get to see how Willa and Philby feel about what's going on between them. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Willa's POV:**

The bell rang for lunch, I stopped by my locker and Spencer tapped me on the shoulder. I groaned under my breath. He started to talk and I tuned out almost immediately and then he waved his hand in front of my face. "Willa, are you okay?" I rolled my eyes and asked, "What did you say?" I was honestly tired of his presence and his breath smelled horrendous. He responded, "I asked you if you wanted to go to the dance with me. Will you?" I was staring at him for a few seconds, desperately waiting for a sort of distraction. I gulped and said nervously, "I'm honestly not into that kind of stuff, Spencer." He frowned but then perked up, "What about a date? You can choose where we go. What do you say?" I slammed my locker and turned to him, "Spencer, I'm sorry, but no thank you." I hurried off to the cafeteria and Philby showed up at my side.

**Philby's POV:**

I was nervously watching Spencer talking to Willa from down the hall. I could feel the sweat coming. Her friends said that she hated him, but what if they were wrong? Willa had shut her locker door and said something I couldn't hear and then left him by her locker. His face read of pain and agony. He looked up to see me walking over to Willa, and I could imagine the steam shooting out of his ears. She had started, "Do you mind if I sit with you and Hugo today?" I smiled and responded joyfully, "The more the merrier!" This made her giggle. I just loved the sound of her laugh, and would do anything to hear it again. We sat down and Hugo was already there waiting for me. He looked from me to Willa and back to me. He knew that I wanted to ask Willa to the dance and I shook my head fiercely. He had been bugging me to ask her to the dance since the day that it was announced. He had insisted that Willa felt the same way, but I had trouble believing him.

**Willa's POV:**

I truly felt bad about the girl's constantly bugging Philby about the dance. I wanted to let him know that they just wanted him to be happy. "Sorry about the girls, by the way. They like to get nosey when they hear the word "dance". That's why I didn't tell them about it." Philby laughed and then said, "Don't worry about it. They're girls; it's all they seem to care about." I looked up at him disapprovingly. He looked up and told me, "Sorry, but you know what I mean right?" I then replied sarcastically, "Yes Philby, I know what you mean." He laughed and returned to his sandwich. I inched my head down to meet his gaze, I then said softly, "If you want, I could help you find a date for you."

**Philby's POV:**

Her soft eyes met my gaze and I could see the certain twinkle in her eyes that looked like the North Star on its brightest of nights. Her angelic voice made my heart melt and I couldn't believe that she didn't know that the perfect girl for me was staring right at me. My heart skipped a beat as she wanted to help me find a girl to go to the dance. Little did she know that all I needed was right in front of me, that all I could ever hope for was right there, sitting across from me. My whole world, scratch that, my whole universe, was right there before my eyes. Alas, she did not feel the same way, and I was not about to make our friendship awkward for her.

I held back my meaningless feelings and came back to the reality that I left my best friend hanging while I was thinking of how to tell her how much I truly cared for her, but I couldn't. I snapped out of my hopeless trance and told her, "Willa, I'm sure that one day I will find someone that I truly care for. In fact I may have already found her and she may be closer than I think, and I know that someday the girls will prove me wrong and that my happily ever after will indeed happen. I just need to lay back and out of the blue, someone will come into my life and completely turn things around. I bet I've already met her." I couldn't help but notice that I ripped her heart to shreds by saying that, but I knew that I was just imagining things.

**Willa's POV:**

I couldn't move, speak, or even look at him. He couldn't see what was sitting right in front of him. I weakly responded, "Alright, but if you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears." He would never know the true meaning of what I just said.

"Willa, are you okay?" Philby's caring voice made Willa's heart leap.

"I'm fine." Willa completely lied.

**Hugo's POV:**

If these two could be more obvious, may a tornado come down and take me away. "Wow." I thought to myself. I had looked back and forth between the two all of lunch period and hadn't said anything, because I was in awe of how blinded my best friend was. I could clearly see that they were both falling for each other, hard. I looked between them once more before the bell rang. I couldn't believe how obvious both acted, yet they were oblivious of one another.

**Tell me what you think! Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to get something up. R&R!**


	6. The Confession

**You guys are so nice! I don't know how to thank you. Well, I presumed it would be with another chapter, so behold, chapter 6! I don't own the Keepers. *sniffle sniffle***

**Philby's POV:**

After school, Hugo had come over my house and we had been in my room for hours, going back and forth about what had happened at lunch today.

He had started, "Dude, I saw the way she looked at you, and I know that she likes you. She seems to be as lovesick as you are bro."

At the mention of Willa actually feeling the same way, my heart stopped. I knew he was crazy, though. "Hugo, I think that you're being delusional."

He gave me an 'I'm the delusional one' face and continued. "Philby, you need to try. You can't be sitting around waiting for her to confess, while she's at home waiting for you to do it."

He was right. I was holding back a little to see if she would just walk up to me and confess. If I didn't do it, she probably wouldn't either. I just can't stand the thought of losing all hope due to rejection. It was better not to know than be let down, I guess.

That was when the doorbell rang. Standing there was Charlene and Jess and I knew exactly what they wanted. They let themselves in and introduced themselves to Hugo, who couldn't take his eyes off of Jess. Charlene then said, "You must be Hugo, and I presume that you're going to the dance unlike 'Mr. Computer is my date' over there." Hugo stood still staring at Jess and didn't say a word. Charlene looked at him puzzled and whispered, "Okay, then." She sat down next to Jess on the sofa and I bumped Hugo to get him out of his trance. I wonder if that is how I act around Willa, because it sure does feel like it.

**Hugo's POV:**

I wonder if I'm dead, because right before me stood an angel. Her perfect hair glistened in the Florida sun just the right way. I couldn't speak when in the presence of such a goddess. I needed to know everything about her immediately, for I think I just found everything I've ever needed, right before my eyes. I was snapped out of it by Philby who said, "Now do you want to tell me that I'm an idiot around Willa?" I didn't say anything. I just blushed and headed over to the living room. I never wanted to leave her side again, and I didn't even know her name.

**Charlene's POV:**

Philby's friend was obviously head over heels for Jess, which I didn't mind because Jess dumped Rob awhile ago and I thought that the two would be cute together. For now, I needed to work on Philby and Willa. This had gone on for too long. The dance was on Friday and I was not about to let both of them stay home and do nothing. I started the debate nice and simple. "You're going to the dance."

Philby sighed. He came back, "What makes you so sure?"

Charlene laughed, "Oh, please Philby. I have my ways. I will drag you to the dance if it takes every bit of strength."

Philby started to look concerned. "I'm sure you'll be capable." He snapped sarcastically.

Charlene looked him over and Jess stood up and held her down on the chair. Charlie started to break free when Hugo leaped from his chair and gripped her shoulders. Charlene placed her feet on the chair, readied herself and pounced to the middle of the room. She then turned to Philby and snickered, "Thank you so much for the cooperation."

Philby took a seat. He then responded, "I just don't want to go, okay? Why do you two care so much?"

**Jess' POV:**

I looked over at Charlene and she looked at me. I shook my head because I was not allowing Charlene to give Philby the real answer. There was a simple answer; Willa. I took a deep breath and lied to him, "I don't even know anymore. Charlie?" Charlene caught on and pretended to think about it. She shook her head and we left Philby confused and Hugo, still drooling over Jess.

**Philby's POV:**

I shrugged as they left, glad I didn't end up going shopping for something to wear.

Hugo looked up at me and said, "Those were Willa's friends, right?"

I nodded and questioned, "Yeah. Why?"

Hugo shook his head and looked at the ground. "You realize that they were going to try and set you up with her, right?"

It had never come across that they were trying to get us together. With that, Willa would have to like me, and I doubt that. I crossed my arms and said, "What makes you think that."

Hugo sat down on a chair and looked up at me. "Philby, when a girl likes you, they're too scared to admit it. They're friends have their back and they try to get the boy to see that they like them. You however, are too blind to see that. Have Charlene and Jess done anything else? Have any of the Keepers been acting weird like that?

I thought about it. Could there have been an underlying meaning to Amanda's song the other day? I shook his head in self-doubt and responded, "No, wait, yes," I sighed "I really don't know. I've just never felt this way before. Willa's, I don't know how to put it."

"Meant to be?" Hugo asked.

Philby smiled and whispered, "Yeah, meant to be."

**Finn's POV:**

That night in the Magic Kingdom, Philby, Maybeck, and I were sitting in the apartment, waiting for the girls to show up. We were talking about the upcoming Orlando Magic season when Maybeck randomly brought up, "Hey Philby, are the girls getting you to go to the dumb dance still?"

Philby glared at him and said, "Why do you care?"

Maybeck also knew that Willa went to the school and that Philby had an enormous crush on her. Maybeck cleared his throat and replied, "No reason."

Philby sighed, "Can I tell you guys something?"

I then chimed in, "Philby, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything."

He smiled and started, "I like Willa. I really like her. As in, I like her a lot. I know she doesn't like me that way and I just can't seem to get over her. I seriously can't tell you how much I like her. It's silly feelings, though. I've just never felt this way before."

**Maybeck's POV:**

I can't believe he finally admitted it. He looked up at us and he looked hurt, really bad. It was then that I finally made the confession. I blurted, "I like Charlie!" Finn and Philby looked up at me and burst into laugh. I looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Yeah, I know she doesn't like me back." I was depressed that my friends weren't there for me. I admit it; the great Terry Maybeck has a soft side.

Finn looked up at me and said softly, "No no, Maybeck, I'm pretty sure that she likes you back, it's just…."

**Philby's POV:**

Finn trailed off and I picked up. "It's just that you couldn't be more obvious." Maybeck started to get hot and I could tell. He started to yell.

"Oh, like you're not obvious with Willa." He had a point. I was head over heels when it came to her.

**Willa's POV:**

I could hear my name being shouted as I was nearing the peak of the Keep. I opened the door and asked, "Did someone say my name?"

**Philby's POV:**

I froze at the sound of her beautiful voice. Maybeck and Finn looked at each other and I looked straight ahead with my back to her. "Perfect timing" I thought to myself as my world darkened around me.

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it seemed like a perfect place to cut you guys off! Thanks to the people who review! I also want to thank Catalin for her wonderful suggestion! You guys are awesome and I don't know what I'd do without you guys! R&R! **


	7. The Ruined Moment

**I can't even begin to tell you guys how much the response for this story means to me! You guys are wicked awesome and I wouldn't trade the world for you. I think I kept you guys waiting long enough, so here it is…chapter 7!**

**Willa's POV:**

Philby had been frozen with his back to me for at least thirty seconds before he collapsed to the ground. I gasped as I rushed to his side. I then rushed into the bathroom and soaked a towel with cold water from the sink and hurried into the room. I placed the towel on his forehead and Maybeck and Finn placed him on the sofa. I sat on the chair across the room fiddling with my fingers when Finn came up to me.

"He's gonna be fine, Willa. You don't have to worry." Finn said looking down at me. I must've been a wreck. I sure felt like one.

"I know, it's just, why did he pass out? It wasn't hot in here or anything. Did he look okay before he passed out?" I looked up on him and he looked like he didn't know what to say.

**Finn's POV:**

I didn't know what to say. It was as simple as that. I couldn't spill Philby's secret, though I think he was obvious enough that Willa could tell, although, she didn't act like it. I didn't spill, just to be cautious.

"Who knows?" She shrugged and continued to play with her thumbs. I honestly didn't know if she could read through my lies or not. I walked over to Maybeck, trying to look casual.

**Willa's POV:**

I could read straight through his lies. He couldn't be more obvious that he knew. I wasn't about to question it though, for I was well occupied with the current situation. Philby had been out for at least twenty minutes before I started to freak out. Maybeck and Finn were trying to calm me down, but it was barely working. If anything, they made it worse. The two looked between each other.

Maybeck started, "Look Willa, all of us know that you have a crush on Philby. You don't have to worry. He'll be fine. I know that he will."

I looked at Finn and he nodded. "I do not have a crush on Philby!" The two looked at me doubtfully. I sighed, "Okay, even I didn't believe that. It's just, I know he doesn't like me that way."

**Maybeck's POV:**

Wow, just wow. I knew Philby couldn't see that Willa obviously liked him, but Willa too? I hid my laughter to keep Philby's "secret". Finn and I left Willa be and sat down on the chairs next to the sofa with Philby on it. I turned to see Philby starting to wake up.

**Willa's POV:**

I sat in the chair across from the sofa with my head buried in my hands. I look up slightly to the sound of faint groaning. I saw through my fingers to see Finn and Maybeck smiling at me and Philby standing in the middle of the room, also staring at me.

He said sleepily, yet still ever so kindly, "Willa, are you okay?"

I simply couldn't help myself. I leaped out of my chair and jumped up into his hold. I laughed out, "You're okay, thank god!"

**Philby's POV:**

I was stunned as Willa jumped up to give me a hug, whereas she was a good six inches shorter than me. I looked over to Maybeck and Finn and they were smiling as they shrugged.

I smiled and said, "Yes Willa, I'm fine." I was probably the happiest I've ever been in my life. Then, just in time to ruin it, Amanda, Jess, and Charlene came in and stared at us in disbelief. She let go and walked over to her friends.

Well, I figure that will never happen again. I walked over to the guys who gave me a thumbs-up.

I shook my head and laughed, "Nice try, guys. She doesn't like me." Their eyes grew wide in disbelief.

**Willa's POV:**

Leave it to my best friends to ruin the moment. Even Maybeck kept quiet, for Pete's sake! I hung my head as they sat down in the back of the room and became all giddy.

Charlene looked up at me, "What was that?" she said very excited.

I glanced back to the boys, making sure they didn't hear what Charlene practically shouted. Everything looked fine, and I started. "He passed out about thirty minutes ago and I overreacted when he woke up."

The three girls were smiling ear to ear still, and I shook my head. "You know you guys ruined the moment, right?"

They looked amongst themselves and then to me. Jess then squealed, "There still was a moment!"

I have to admit, I was pretty excited myself, but I was not about to get as giddy as my friends. I sighed and smiled my best friends and then gave in. "I know!"

The four of us laughed with delight for like a minute until we all ran out of breathe and just sat there smiling.

I have to say, my heart lit up with joy when he awoke. To see him up and smiling again was enough to make my whole world fill with sunshine.

We all gathered in the middle of the room as we were about to return. Charlie stared at me with a huge smile as we all held hands. Of course, I was next to Philby. Why did she have to make everything so awkward? I shook my head as we crossed over.

I sat up in my bed and couldn't help but smile.

**Philby's POV:**

The next day at school, I was determined to tell Willa everything. I sat down next to her at lunch and I took a deep breath. I stopped myself, there was no way I was about to tell her my true feelings for her.

I needed to say something though, because I had acted if I was going to say something and Willa was staring at me, waiting. Hugo was also waiting for me to say something, but I knew he was waiting for me to confess what I was going to say.

I started, "Willa, I've been thinking," Hugo looked at me wide eyed, I was about to let him down. "I don't think the three will ever give up. I'm not about to let them drag me to the dance. I guess what I'm asking is,"

**Willa's POV:**

Oh my gosh. He's actually asking me to go with him, isn't he? I don't know what to say. I'm in complete shock. I listen to the end of his sentence in full anticipation.

**Philby's POV:**

"Will you help me find a date?"

**Willa's POV:**

I can feel my heart drop. Seriously? This cannot be happening to me. I act casual, but I'm dying on the inside. I can't believe that I actually thought that he was going to ask me to go with him. I was right from start. There was truly never anything between me and him. There never will be.

"Sure, why not?" I probably sounded crushed, but I didn't care, because I was. He smiled and perked up.

"So, how does this work?"

I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to. I had a crush on him and he wanted me to find him a date. If I got him someone who stinks, he'll think I'm a bad friend. If I get him someone perfect, I would basically create competition for him. If I got someone perfect, I wouldn't be perfect.

I swallowed hard and forced out, "What do you like in a girl?" I took out a notebook and took notes.

**Philby's POV:**

I could tell she wasn't thrilled, but I had no idea why. She had brought it up the other day, anyways. I looked her in the eye and said, "Willa, are you okay?" She nodded and signaled for me to start the list and I did.

"I like a girl who is smart." Willa jotted it down and I continued.

"A girl who can truly make me laugh, she doesn't have to be drop-dead gorgeous for they typically don't meet the rest of the criteria. Someone who is willing to listen to me go on and on about technology and actually process the words I'm saying."

This made Willa laugh. The sweet sound of her laughter made me smile. I knew exactly who I was explaining. I was explaining my best friend who was trying to find me a date, when the only girl I could ever want was sitting right there before me.

**Willa's POV:**

I had gone over the list one more time and could only think of one girl who fit all of the criteria. The one girl in the world who could listen to Philby go on for hours about what seems meaningless to most. The one person that actually cared about what's on the inside opposed to whatever other girls see in guys, which I assumed was looks. I could only think of one person in the whole world who fit everything. That one person was me.

I turned to him and said mockingly, "Picky much?"

He laughed and said, "I bet there's at least one person that you could think of. You can think about it, I don't need to know now."

He got up as the bell rang and I thought to myself, _"What if I already know?"_

**What do you guys think? Sorry I know it's been WAY too long since I last updated. Sorry for the wait! It's worth it though I think!**


	8. Baby Bird's First Flight

**School starts on Wednesday. I'm bummed because I won't be updating as much as I wish I could. I figured I should give you guys something before it starts up. Here we go, chapter 8! I don't own the keepers or the song "Meant To Be."**

**Philby's POV:**

Finn, Maybeck, and I were sitting in circle in Finn's room.

Maybeck had started, "So Whitman, what's up with you and Amanda?"

Finn blushed at the mention and whispered, "Nothing," he cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

Maybeck and I burst out into laughter. I said, "I think he was asking if you two were a couple. I'm pretty sure by your reaction it's a yes."

Finn blushed again. "Maybe, it's certainly possible. Oh, who am I kidding? Yeah, we've been dating for like a month." Maybeck patted him on the back. "What's up with you and Charlie, Mr. Smooth?"

**Maybeck's POV:**

He had to bring that up, didn't he? I wasn't thrilled with the fact that Charlie had been obviously going crazy for Philby and the dance. I had started to think she wasn't doing it for Willa. I'm crazy, right? I sighed and let out, "I don't think she likes me." The two looked at me, stunned.

Finn said slowly for emphasis, "Doesn't like you? Did we just take a train to crazy town or what?" I smiled both his joke and the fact that he thought I had a chance with her.

I turned to Philby. "What I want to know about is your dance. How'd it go with Willa? Did she say yes? You did ask, right?" The longer he didn't say anything, the clearer the answer was. He chickened out. I don't blamehim though. I freak out just talking to Charlie, never mind asking her out.

**Philby's POV:**

"I kind of asked her to help me find a date." I whispered. Finn had his head in his hands, while Maybeck shook his head. I continued, "I was going to ask her, but I panicked and now she's going to try and find me the perfect date when she's the most perfect date I could ask for."

Maybeck looked up at me. "You need to tell her that, man!"

He's crazy. How exactly am I supposed to tell Willa how I feel? She doesn't like me and I know it. I don't want to make our friendship awkward for her. "I can't. It will make our friendship awkward when she says no."

Finn glanced up at him. "_When_ she says no? Be confident. I personally think she likes you like that. I think she likes you more than you like her, and don't tell me how that's possible, because you talk about her all of the time."

He was right. I was never confident about myself when it came to Willa. She's just….perfect, in a Willa way. Not a blonde, perky cheerleader that's drop dead gorgeous like Charlene. A Willa kind of perfect, smart, funny, and you can actually talk to her. She was one of the very few people who didn't mind listening to me go on about technology and understood what I was saying. We thought the same way. We finish each other's sentences. There was no other girl like Willa. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel about Willa. No one in the world could ever make me feel this way. Willa was _the one_.

**Charlene's POV:**

I was on the phone with Willa and felt like I was going to cry.

"I thought he was going to ask me to go with him and he asked me to help him find a date. I can't find him someone horrible, it would affect our friendship. If I find someone that's perfect, well, I'd be completely out of the question. What do I do?"

I couldn't believe what just came out her mouth and through the phone. I felt like I was going to die. This was not happening, and I was not about to let it. "Willa, you are the one who meets all of the criteria, and trust me, no one else does. No one else can put up with his endless nerd mania trivia. Trust me Willa, you will find NO ONE else but yourself in that list."

I heard Willa sigh. She then spoke. "I just need to do what's right and find someone he'd be happy with."

I started to say, "Willa, you're the one he's happy with." But I was cut off by her hanging up mid sentence. Now, I was crying.

**Willa's POV:**

I had to do what's best for him. He obviously didn't want to go with me; he would've asked me by now! Friday was fast approaching and I invited him over to talk about it.

I was playing my piano. Charlene had insisted on me to learn the song "Meant To Be". I honestly didn't care. I was working on it when Philby had come in, but I hadn't noticed that my older brother let him in. I completely lost track of time and had no idea he had been in the room for ten minutes when I had noticed him.

_You need a girl who's into music_

_To ride up high on cupid's wings_

I had been doing that line over and over again because I wasn't getting the notes right. That was when Philby snuck up behind me.

**Philby's POV:**

_You need a girl who's into music_

That line was played multiple times until I finally spoke up. If I truly need a girl who's into music, it's clearly Willa. She does Jazz band, playing piano in the percussion section. She also sings like a pure angel. She's been playing piano since she was four years old and is very gifted at it.

I spoke up, "You're a really good singer. You know that right?"

She screamed and her sheet music flew everywhere.

I felt my face go red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed and everything was once again perfect until I messed it up again. We both bent down to pick up her sheet music when our heads collided.

She buried her head in her hands. I honestly didn't know if she was crying or laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Willa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" I felt like the most idiotic person on the planet right now.

She lifted her head and, apparently I was the stupidest, because she was laughing.

She picked up her music and looked down at me, for I was still kneeling down laughing at myself. "I accept your apology."

We laughed together and everything seemed perfect until she brought up exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"Did you want to talk about finding you a date?" She helped me up.

"I suppose." I wonder if the tone of my voice was as disappointed as it sounded in my head.

"_If only she knew." _I thought to myself.

**Willa's POV:**

We headed into my room upstairs and I couldn't help but notice the sound of disappointment in his voice. I figured it was just my imagination. I sat down on my bed and he sat down across the room at my desk.

I asked him, "Do you like anyone in particular?" He shook his head no. I felt my heart drop into a dark place of no emotion but heart ache. I got passed it. I typically lock up all emotion in a box at a time like this and shove it to the side.

He spoke up, "I only have the requirements I gave you on the list yesterday."

"_The requirements that spell out one name: Willa Angelo?" _I didn't dare say that out loud.

"Have you ever liked anyone ever?" I questioned.

Philby joked, "Does my computer count?"

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. What can I say? He was right. He sure loved his technology.

"Do you plan on dancing with your laptop at the dance?" He shrugged. I looked him in the eye. He rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not, but you never know what I can pull off."

**Philby's POV:**

"_Yes, Willa. I have had a crush on someone, and I have since I first met her. That would be you. I wouldn't dance with my computer, because I would be dancing with you. If you haven't noticed, there is only one girl in the world who meets all of the criteria on the list I gave you. It spells out one girl loud and clear: Isabella Angelo. Willa, will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?"_

I had been going back and forth with myself the entire time Willa was talking to me. I knew she had asked me something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She looked me in the eyes. I couldn't think when she did that. I could barely think straight just being around her. When she did that, my heart fluttered as if a baby bird at its first flight. This was my first time falling for a girl to begin with. I had never felt this way before in my life. So, I guess I'm that baby bird, flying through the airs of love.

She spoke with her angelic voice, "I asked you if you know how hard you're making this for me?"

I blushed and I knew it, "I don't know, maybe I should just go in a group."

Willa was staring down at the notes. She then responded, "With who, Hugo? No Philby, I bet I can find someone desperate enough to go with you."

I laughed at her joke. I knew what I had to do. I had to, it's now or never.

"Who are you going with, Willa?" Never mind, I couldn't. I don't know where this will go. Maybe I can get something out of this.

"No one, why do you ask?" I didn't know how to answer.

**Willa's POV:**

Was he actually going to ask me? I doubt it.

"No reason." I could read right through that lie. Obvious much?

"Now tell me. What's the actual reason, Philby? You can tell me anything. We are best friends, right?

**Philby's POV:**

Best Friends. Couldn't we be more? Maybeck and Finn said that we were perfect together. I know they're right. I fought off these stupid feelings.

"Why do I have to go if you can't save me? I'm not going to have fun, Willa. Will you please come in case I need to get out of there?"

"Fine, I guess I'll go. Why don't Hugo, you, and me just go in a group then? You obviously don't want a date. You've made it pretty hard. I doubt there's anyone on the face of this earth who meets your expectations."

I thought to myself, "_You do." _It wasn't exactly how I'd like it, but it would mean I was technically going with Willa. I'm sure Hugo could make up an excuse at some point to leave us alone. Even if he didn't, I would have ten thousand times more fun than going with someone else all together.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I looked down at her and met her gaze. All she could do was smile.

**I personally found that adorable. Tell me what you think. Anyone got suggestions? Post it in reviews or PM me. I'm always up for help from the readers! R&R!**


	9. Closer Than You Think

**I'm so sorry! I've been hearing a lot that everyone wants to hear the big ending but I'm not so sure. I might drag this out a little or at least do a spin off of it. I wanted to thank those who are frequently reading and reviewing, because I love to hear what you guys think! What should I do, drag it out, sequel, or both? You can PM me or post it in reviews. I want you guys to speak your minds! I don't own anything Teen Beach Movie or its songs. I don't own Kingdom Keepers, but I wish I did.**

**Hugo's POV:**

"I can't man, I was going to ask that goddess, Jess today." I said.

I couldn't believe he didn't see that coming. Jess was the first girl I fell head over heels for and after hanging out with her and the Keepers; I am pretty desperate to go out with her.

"What am I going to tell Willa, Hugo? I can't just say that the group is down to me and her! That would be really awkward. I might as well just ask her to go as my date!" Philby started to panic. I didn't see why he couldn't go with her as his date.

"Why don't you?" Sometimes Philby really confuses me. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean just walk up and ask her out? I've wanted to do that for years Hugo, and you know it! How could I possibly do it now?"

Now Philby was pacing back and forth in the room like an idiot. He can just ask her out and she would say yes. If only he could comprehend that she has fallen just as hard as him, if not harder.

"Philby, you can't go with another girl. That would crush her soul and you wouldn't be happy. You would only be happy with Willa and you know it. You have only had a crush on one girl in your life and you are not about to blow the opportunity sitting right in front of you. The list you gave to Willa spelt out her name wide and clear. I'm surprised that the list didn't literally have the acronym _Isabella Angelo_ because I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Philby, she's perfect for you."

**Philby's POV:**

He wasn't wrong. Willa was perfect, and no less than that. I actually like that acronym idea…

"I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to mess it up and lose the best girl in the entire world. I can't afford to lose the girl of my dreams because of my stupidity." I said depressingly.

Hugo looked up at me from his bed, "If you don't get the girl of your dreams, you won't lose her; you'll never be with her. You need to chase after your dream, which in this case is Willa, and do something about it. I'm telling you, she won't ever be with you if you don't do anything about it. By doing that, you're giving her the message that you don't want it to be." He was right. How was he so knowledgeable when it came to girls?

"I guess you're right." With that I was out his door and across the street to my house.

**Hugo's POV:**

Later that day, I was at the front steps of Nash's house when I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door was opened by the most beautiful, funny, girl in the world. She also wasn't that bad at video games, and by that I mean she was awesome at them. That was on top of her golden personality, adding to the list of things I admired so deeply about her.

I swallowed and stuttered, "H-Hey J-Jess!

She blushed. I figured that it was good.

"Hey Hugo, what's up?" she let that out all in one breath. I'm pretty sure that that was good too.

I had to do it. It was now or never. I wasn't about to become Philby and lean more towards never. "I was wondering if you possibly wanted to go to this dance at my school with me on Friday."

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she enthusiastically nodded her head.

I sighed in relief. "I'll pick you up at 7:30, is that okay?" I asked surprisingly not stuttering.

All she could do was smile and I took that as a yes. "See you on Friday, Jess."

We were both smiling ear to ear as she shut the door and I hopped down the steps.

**Philby's POV:**

I sat there waiting for a reply to a text from Willa. I was already anxious and I had only sent it thirty seconds ago.

_Me: Hey Wills, looks like Hugo's going with Jess._

My phone buzzed. I scrambled to read it.

_Willa: Bummer…Want me to go back to the list. I know it's most likely hopeless but we can try._

I looked up to my computer screen where there was a document titled: The One Girl in the World.

_Me: No, I'm not going to put you through the stress of finding a girl that isn't out there…._

"Despite the fact I'm texting her right now." I said to myself.

_Willa: I can bet that there is someone out there. I bet she's closer than you think. Charlie once told me, "One day I'll wake up and love will slap me right across the face." I bet it'll be the same way with you._

"And you'll be slapping me." I thought to myself.

_Willa: Did you want me to find a date, or did you already ask your laptop?_

_Me: I think you're right, or Charlie is, whatever. I bet we've both already met our meant to be. No I didn't ask out my laptop….yet. I'll just go alone._

**Willa's POV:**

My heart skipped a beat as that message was sent. "Meant to be….." was replaying in my head over and over again.

_Me: Ha. You should ask her, I bet she'd say yes! Meant to be reminds me of that silly song Mandy and Finn were singing the other day._

I can't believe I walked right into that. What an idiot I am.

_Philby: Yeah, I guess it is similar. What was up with that? Finn was playing with my hair and stuff. It was just weird. Did you think it actually meant something, because they were acting unusual…_

I was starting to panic. I knew what it actually meant, what if he did? What if he did and he thought it was funny because he didn't like me back?

_Me: They can be weird sometimes. Who knows? You're the genius. You of all people should figure it out._

He immediately replied.

_Philby: Give yourself some credit! In my eyes you're just as good as I am when it comes to brains! You are the smartest girl I know, Willa, no doubt. I'm best with technology facts whereas you are a pure genius all around. I am clueless. I have not a single hint as to what the heck they were doing. All I know is Amanda and Finn were trying to give us a message. From there, I have nothing._

I looked back at the message, "smartest girl he knows…" I then looked at his list. The number one thing on the list was a girl who is smart. It was what he emphasized the most. He had just said that I was the smartest girl he knew. I thought to myself, "Could it be?"

**I know, I know. I left you hanging again. I figured it was a cute spot to end it though. All I could do was smile as I was writing that last chapter. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions? I may not update for awhile. I need my homework done before I update and honors classes tend to slam me with it. I promise I will write every sliver of time I get. Review, please! I love all of your reviews! You are all so nice! **


	10. The Heart of Gold Goes Green

**Hey guys! I wanted to be able to update as soon as possible because the response I got was incredible! I want to personally thank those who are constantly reviewing such wonderful things. I'd like to thank PrincessWilla101, Kingdom Kid, Sparklegem8, Catalin, every guest who has ever reviewed, and last but certainly not least one of my crazy best friends, Meghan, otherwise known as damselwithadagger. I want to thank all of you who suggest new and wonderful ideas to the story. I've heard that you guys like this story and I think it's only fair that I continue with it. You've at the least talked me into making this one longer than I expected, but I think I might do a sequel. Unfortunately enough, I don't own Kingdom Keepers, Meant To Be, or Teen Beach Movie. Here you guys go, it's for you guys, chapter 10!**

**Willa's POV:**

I looked over the text again and again and I couldn't help but feel that the list was made around me. I had then realized that I had left Philby to reread the text that once again had given me hope.

_Philby: Hey Wills, are you alright?_

He actually cared. He actually cared! Maybe I'm just overreacting, but what if I'm not! So much confusion, I don't even know where to start. I can't even start to explain how extremely complicated love and relationships are to me. I might as well explain the rules of the English language to a Russian six year old. It would be easier.

_Me: Yeah I'm fine._

_Philby: Ok, just checking._

I wonder if he knows how I feel about him. I do act kind of obvious, but Charlie says that he does too. I honestly don't think that he does, but he doesn't seem to notice that I do. Charlie also says that he's blinded and can't see what's sitting right in front of him. I think it goes both ways, honestly.

I have to do this, I really do. It truly is now or never. I'm not going to choose never again.

_Me: So…..are you planning on actually going to the dance?_

**Philby's POV:**

My heart leaped out of my chest and danced around on the floor. I have to play this out cool, though. I'm not going to completely embarrass myself.

_Me: I don't know. Why do you ask? Is Charlie forcing you there? I figured that she would._

_Willa: Very funny. You're lucky she isn't hunting you down right now. I was forced into trying on dresses the other day. Lucky me, right?_

_Me: That sounds like Charlene!_

I looked over to my clock and then to the document still waiting to be completed on my laptop. It was nine o'clock.

_Me: My parents are making me go to bed. See you tomorrow._

_Willa: Night._

I sighed as she logged off of private messaging.

There truly aren't words to express my love, adoration, and admiration towards her. Her looks were only to be compared to a goddess, whether she thought it or not. Her heart of gold was beyond that of a goddess and everything about her resembled everything I could ever pray for in a girl. She was truly perfect and nothing less of that. She exceeded into a height of perfection that there was nothing to compare her to.

Willa self doubts herself a lot and I couldn't possibly agree with her less. She says that she will never find a guy, besides Spencer, that would ever want to date her. Little did she know that right next to her, when she said that, there was a certain red-headed nerd who wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. She was flawless, inside and out. She thought the same way as me. I've never found a girl like that. I figure I'll never find one anyone ever a fraction of Willa. I don't figure, I know. It's beyond words by this point how much I care about Willa. I would do anything for her, anything at all.

I looked up to the document and then to my notebook. I filled in another line of the poem.

**Willa's POV:**

I lay down in my bed, for my parents had too, told me to get some rest before school tomorrow. I locked the windows, it was raining hard outside and my mom didn't like the rain leaking in. I quickly fell asleep, very tired from a full day of tests and another tomorrow. Philby and I call it "The Honors Curse".

I jolted up in my bed when I heard an ear piercing crash coming from across my bedroom. It was then that I saw the Evil Queen, tall and slim, stunning yet simple, standing before me, a potion in hand.

She stood up even straighter, which I didn't think possible, and spoke, "Sorry for the intrusion, but due to orders, it seems as if I have a matter of business to attend to."

I knew I had to use the right word choice.

"Why would such a fair maiden as you have to take orders from another? I would find that overwhelmingly offensive if I were you. You are the true fairest of them all in my eyes, you know." I said cautiously trying to win her attention in a positive way.

She started to smile, looking down at her gown and straightening her hair.

"You make a fair point, child. Maybe you aren't as worthless as I have heard of you. At least you can tell true beauty when it crosses you." She gestured to herself.

I had to admit, I was staring at the works of one of Walt Disney's most stunning characters created, but on the inside she was black hearted even if she did have a heart, which I assumed not.

She shook her head in disgust and scolded, "How dare you try and persuade me over to the obvious losing side. Odds are now even more in our favor, for the fantastic five, so to speak, is down to four."

Before I could say anything, I was forced to drink the illuminating green liquid inside the beaker.

The whole situation I could barely think for myself. Thoughts were forced into my mind as I sank to the floor, becoming engulfed in swirls of green. Thoughts of things I couldn't imagine doing. Goals of taking the parks over and turning them into a new and far less thrilling experience. Goals of defeating my dearest friends. Worst of all, goals of killing who I love most, Philby. I knew these were anything but right, but this was the last time I could think for myself before becoming what all of the Keepers have feared. These were my last thought before becoming a zombified Overtaker.

**And the plot thickens! Sorry I haven't updating, honors classes keep you on your toes. It also doesn't help when you hit a major writer's block! Please review! It means a lot to me, good or bad!**


	11. Following the Movement Amongst Shadows

**Wow, just wow, guys. I'm truly blessed; you know you guys are amazing, right? You guys are so kind! I can't believe that you guys like my story this much. I am continuing The Developed Abilities, but I'm going to finish Blinded first. Don't worry; it's not over anytime soon. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve. It also could involve a sequel if anyone likes the sound of that. I'm always up for ideas, I can always use them. Everyone is so talented, so I'm sure you can give great advice. I unfortunately have no rights to Meant To Be, anything Teen Beach Movie, and saddest of all, the Kingdom Keepers. I think you guys are going to like what's coming. I think I've got a better plot twist then what meets the eye…**

**Philby's POV:**

I was wide awake in bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Willa. I just couldn't! I couldn't stand not being with her any longer. I had to do it. What do you do when you've never felt this way before? You have to something about it, I presume. Right? I can't just sit here waiting for the right time when I can do something about this, now. I threw the sheet off of me and reached for my phone.

This was it, the moment that I'm going to tell her how I've felt since the moment that our eyes first met. The meet was the sweetest thing I've felt in my life. I never thought that our friendship could lead to something more. Now I would find out the answer that I've needed to know since we first talked.

My heart was beating so loud I was worried Willa could hear it a block away. I had started to type the first words but quickly deleted it, for fear owned me by this point. I had to do this now, and now was the only option. This wasn't going to allow myself to turn away from the perfect opportunity again.

_Me: Willa, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Something that I've wanted you to know since the first time we met. You mean the world to me, Willa, and nothing less. I've fallen for you, if you haven't already noticed. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Isabella Angelo. Will you please make me the happiest nerd in the world by going out with me?_

**Willa's POV**

I woke up and looked in the mirror. I was taken aback when I saw the iridescent green eyes staring back at me. I was fighting for control over my thoughts. I was so far losing. I had already lost the battle for my actions. I felt like curling up into a ball and dying. It would be better for my friends.

The Queen was right; they were down to themselves and our secret weapons, Amanda and Jess. I was a new threat to them. Who knows what could happen to them because I hadn't thought of an escape plan. The whole fate of the parks was put into my friends hands to break a curse that I got myself into. How would they even break this curse? It's not the most obvious answer, even for Philby. I can't think of anything. In fact, in a few seconds, I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to think at all for myself.

I was going back and forth with myself, fighting for the thoughts that were rightfully mine. The room was closing in and I knew that I was to lose. I heard my phone buzz, but I didn't have the energy to check it. I jolted up, being controlled by something that definitely wasn't me. Thoughts flooded my mind that I couldn't control. It was happening again. I had control and had once again lost it. It was then that I was no longer Willa, but someone much worse.

I picked up the phone that had buzzed a few minutes earlier. It was from Philby, one of my new arch rivals. I read the text in disgust and tossed my phone in my messenger bag and slid out of the shattered window, heading to bring the information the Queen Maleficent.

**Philby's POV:**

I waited for a response that never came. I watched out my bedroom window facing the street in sorrow when I saw a movement amongst the shadows. It shifted to where I could see that it was a girl, but not just any girl. The shadowy figure was Willa, heading down the street. The weird thing was her eyes, her heavenly chocolate brown eyes weren't usual. They were emitting a green beam of light like lasers down the street. I knew that it couldn't be good. I quickly scattered for my phone to warn Finn.

_Me: Willa possible OTK. I'm going after her. I'll stay along the shadows. I'll tell you where she goes when I can._

With that, I was out the window and following what had broken my heart, crushed my soul. I wasn't allowing her to just pass me by. I was going after her, period.

She looked back a few times when cars came. She scurried off to the side, sometimes coming only feet from me. She didn't notice me, though, for it was too dark to.

I followed her every move, every turn, step forward or back. I mimicked her as she approached the back side of the Magic Kingdom park. I thought this to be peculiar, an odd choice for Maleficent, whom she was obviously meeting. I would think Maleficent would pick a more remote location. It was a good move, though, through reverse psychology, we wouldn't think of it being in such a populated location.

She was met by two electronic pirates, who at first questioned her, but then allowed her to proceed.

This was where I stopped, only a few feet from where she stood. I was in fear of being caught, which would allow Willa to not be caught, putting her in more danger.

I alerted Finn of her location, but that this I could do on my own, for he could serve as a distraction if he wished, but I was going to win Willa's fight.

**Willa's POV:**

I proceeded into Queen Maleficent's lair and sat down at a small oval table that went to my knees when sitting. Her highness sat across from me. Alongside her was the ever resourceful Diablo, whom of which was perched on her shoulder.

I started, "I have found a weakness amongst the enemy."

A small evil grin started along her wonderfully wretched face. "So I have heard. Present away."

I slid my phone across the table with the text open.

She must have read it five times when she asked, "And of what purpose does that have against them, if anything, they would come out and try to take you back."

Once hearing it aloud, she had caught on to my thinking. She slid the phone back to me and continued. "I see. You have done well child. Maybe you are more of a source then I thought. I will not dispose of you, yet."

I was very offended by the thought of Queen Maleficent disposing of me. I was to prove my worth. I would eliminate the Kingdom Keepers at all costs.

**I personally like this chapter. I want to know how you feel about it. Is anyone freaking out? I know how it's going to end, don't worry; you'll like what's coming! Please review! I'll try my best to get another chapter up this weekend.**


	12. The Fun Begins

**Can I start off by saying that I am so sorry? We all have homework, and tests, and quiz after quiz. On top of that, my birthday was last week and I got my first phone! School tends to give me two options: 1. Good grades, and no downtime or 2. Downtime and bad grades. I, being a studious kind of kid, choose number 1. I try and maintain a balance, but sometimes, I don't get the chance. I have however, worked my butt of on this chapter for the two weeks of whatever time I had. You guys are the sweetest fans in the world, by the way! I hope you guys love this chapter, and don't kill me by the end….I don't own anything Kingdom Keepers, Teen Beach Movie, or anything that is owned by someone else included in the story.**

**Philby's POV:**

It had to be her, it just had to. The feeling was unexplainable when I saw her walking down the street, her heavenly chocolate brown eyes emitting a distinct green light. It had to be Willa, my Willa.

Finn had arrived along with Maybeck, Charlene, Amanda, and Jess about ten minutes after Willa was led away by the pirates.

The plan was that when Willa returned, we would, using jump ropes provided by Jess, tie her up and get her to the firehouse where Wayne can help us break the curse.

A pathetic plan it was, from the odds of being able to tie her up with a jump rope to the fact that the Overtakers will be watching her like hawk. It still was a plan. Any effort to get Willa back worked for me.

**Finn's POV:**

I could see the heart aching pain in Philby's eyes as I went over the plan. I felt bad for him, truly, but he needed to pull his act together if he wanted Willa back. For Willa's sake, I know he will clean up his act, but it will be hard for him. He is never this unfocused. I knew he had a thing for Willa, but I didn't know that she was his weakness.

I said, "Alright, as recap, Jess will serve as a distraction to any Overtakers. Mandy will hide away and act as a defense by using 'the push' on any threatening Overtakers. Maybeck, you and I will get Willa and tie her up, and then you and I will hand her off to Philby, who will get a head start to Wayne.

Philby, you can't listen to her. She's under a spell and will try and trick you."

Philby nodded his head, but I was still concerned about him.

I continued, "Charlene, you will serve as a backup. If one of us is struggling, you can come in and help us out."

I was in a state of pure confusion. A train of 'What ifs' ran through my head one after another. I looked back to Philby, his eyes saying it all. Pain. Heartbreak, fear, misery, worry, torn of his everything. This had to work.

**Charlene's POV:**

Great, just great. First, my best friend becomes one of those zombiefied Overtakers. Now, I am doing absolutely nothing to help her. C'mon, I can do better than a backup! Quite frankly, Philby looks like a mess; I don't trust that he'll be able to pull this off. It's sweet that he obviously cares, but he is not going to be able to clean up his act.

I suggested, "Why don't, assuming that nothing happens to you guys, I go with Philby to help out."

Finn looked to be considering, but quickly responded.

"He can handle it."

We all hurried to our positions. I thought to myself, "Why do I get the feeling that our team will be down another member?"

**Maleficent's POV:**

A useless pirate entered my domain. Can't someone create evil schemes in peace? He bowed and started talking, great.

"Your majesty, the rebels have seemed to taken their positions."

And the fun begins.

"Are they where we planned, foolish pirate?" I hated talking to the lesser.

He grinned and nodded his head.

I dismissed him and looked across the room to the young girl. She looked up at me as I towered above her.

"I am ready, your highness."

I smirked at the thought of my plan commencing phase two in only a matter of minutes.

"Then, my young one, it is time to shine. Break a leg."

If only the poor slave knew that she was to be disposed of in only a matter of time.

**Philby's POV:  
**I could feel it in my gut. It was truly a now or never moment.

I heard a faint whistle off in the distance. My heart raced so fast and far, that I would have to run to China to catch it.

The whistle signaled that with or without protection, Willa was coming.

I was terrified that the loud thud of my heart beat would give away my location.

I heard a rustling about three feet away and I started to panic. I looked around. Maybeck was standing twenty feet away, but didn't seem aware.

As it hopped out of the bushes, I jumped and let out a faint screech. There before me was a bunny, sniffing around near my shoes.

Maybeck cautiously crawled through the clearing separating us and whispered to me, "Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." **(Does anyone know what movie that's from?)**

I hit him on the shoulder. Since he was on his hands and knees, the rabbit had the ability to hop on top of him. Maybeck screeched like a little girl.

As he squirmed, I burst out laughing. Of course, a familiar clanking of metal was getting eerily louder and louder.

"Clank…clank…clank"

Maybeck ran off to chase it away, leaving me alone with a bunny, in an Overtaker infested forest.

To my surprise, Finn and Maybeck arrived with Willa only five minutes later.

Poor Willa looks traumatized. I can't bear to see her like this. I had to stay strong, for her sake.

I gently took her in my arms bridal style. I looked into her eyes, pleading for help. As I started off, Finn stopped me.

"Philby, there wasn't anyone with her. There wasn't anyone anywhere. The one pirate that Maybeck found ran off immediately. I don't know what's going on, the Overtakers aren't this easy. Be cautious, of both the Overtakers and Willa. She will try and trick you."

I nodded and started off to the firehouse.

I thought to myself, "How could someone so innocent and beautiful even hurt a fly?"

I looked down at her. Every time I saw her or heard her voice, I fell in love with her all over again. Even now, when we are separated by a spell, I couldn't help myself.

Ten minutes later, I was heading down Main Street, only a few hundred feet from the firehouse. That was when Willa started choking on the jump rope tied to her as a gag.

Out of sympathy, I set her down and untied the knot. She sat up; hands still bound together, and wrapped her arms around me into a hug.

So much flooded my mind. So many questions, warnings and fears, but all of it escaped when she leaned in towards my ear and whispered to me, "It's okay, Philby, I learned how to think for myself."

That was all I would ever need to hear. I hugged her tighter than I ever imagined possible.

**Maleficent's POV:**

Everything is going according to plan.


End file.
